rad_der_zeitfandomcom-20200215-history
Das Muster wird gewebt (Kapitel)
"Das Muster wird gewebt" ist das vierzehnte Kapitel des zweiten Bandes Das Auge der Welt. Gleichzeitig ist es das sechsunddreißigste Kapitel des ersten englischen Originalbandes The Eye of the World, der als Die Suche nach dem Auge der Welt auch in Deutschland veröffentlicht wurde. Zusammenfassung 325px|zentriert Mat wird immer misstrauischer und abweisender. Rand sucht Zuflucht in der Bibliothek von Der Königin Segen und lernt dort den Ogier Loial kennen. Handlung Rand al'Thor Ort: Der Königin Segen, Caemlyn, Andor Basel Gill lässt Rand und Mat etwas zu Essen bringen und befragt sie dann über ihre Schwierigkeiten. Rand hält die Geschichte bewusst einfach und verschweigt die Trollocs und Myrddraal . Gill gibt ihnen noch ein paar nützliche Tips darüber, wie sie sich in Caemlyn unterhalten haben, dann ruft ihn die Köchin. Mat ist erneut misstrauisch. Das Verhalten des Wirts, der bei der Erwähnung von Schattenfreunden und Aes Sedai in ihrer Geschichte nur ein Achselzucken übrig hatte, macht ihn aufmerksam. Rand muss ihn überreden, seinen Teller leer zu essen. Eine der Serviererinnen zeigt ihnen ihr Zimmer. Mat legt sich sofort aufs Bett. Als Rand ihm erklärt, dass er Basel Gill noch ein paar Fragen stellen will, auch über Egwene und Perrin, sagt Mat, sie seien tot. Er kann Gill nicht finden und wartet deshalb im Schankraum. Da er aber bei jedem eintretenden Menschen misstrauisch wird, fragt er schließlich eine der Serviererinnen nach einem anderen Raum und sie nennt ihm die Bibliothek. Rand ist zunächst gefesselt von der Masse an Büchern, die sich in der Bibliothek befinden, und merkt deshalb nicht, dass er nicht allein ist. Als sich jemand räuspert, dreht Rand sich um und erschrickt fürchterlich, weil er ein Wesen vor sich sieht, das er für einen Trolloc hält. Er braucht eine ganze Weile, um zu erkennen, dass er einen Ogier vor sich hat, der sich ihm als Loial Sohn des Arent Sohn des Halan vorstellt. Loial erklärt ihm, wie katastrophal seine Ankunft in Caemlyn war, da alle Menschen ihn für einen Trolloc hielten. Deshalb hat er bisher die Schenke nicht verlassen. Er vertraut Rand auch an, dass er heimlich aus seinem Stedding verschwunden ist, da er all die Dinge, die er in Büchern gelesen hat, in der Wirklichkeit sehen wollte, unter anderem die Städte, die die Ogier nach der Zerstörung der Welt für die Menschen bauten, und die Haine. Loial ist sehr traurig, dass sich alles, von dem er gelesen hat, verändert hat. Dann zitiert er einen Spruch, von dem er erwartet, dass Rand darauf antwortet, und als dieser keine Antwort weiß und nach Avendesora fragt, nennt Loial ihn einen Aiel-Mann. Rand merkt schließlich, dass er Loial die Wahrheit erzählt, die ganze Geschichte, angefangen von den Ereignissen in den Zwei Flüssen. Er erwähnt sogar die Träume und Logial nennt ihn einen Ta'veren. Rand widerspricht ihm, nachdem Loial ihm ta'veren erklärt hat, doch der Ogier ist davon überzeugt und sagt, dass Mat und Perrin möglicherweise auch ta'veren sind. Nach kurzem Nachdenken erklärt er, dass er Rand begleiten will, wohin auch immer dieser geht, um zu sehen, wie die Welt sich um ihn formt. Rand versucht ihm zu erklären, in welche Gefahr sich Loial damit bringen würde, und kann ihn schließlich überzeugen. Wheel of Time-Comic Das Muster wird gewebt 1.jpg Das Muster wird gewebt 2.jpg Das Muster wird gewebt 3.jpg Das Muster wird gewebt 4.jpg Das Muster wird gewebt 5.jpg Charaktere * Rand al'Thor * Mat Cauthon * Basel Gill * Coline - als Köchin * Loial Sohn des Arent Sohn des Halan Erwähnt * Moiraine Damodred * Thom Merrilin * Elaida do Avriny a'Roihan * Perrin Aybara * Egwene al'Vere * Dunkler König - auch als Sichtblender * Cenn Buie * Bran al'Vere * Haral Luhhan * Tam al'Thor * Mattin Stepaneos den Balgar - als König von Illian * Howal Gode * Paitr Conel - als der Junge, der sich vor ihnen fürchtete * Mili Skane - als die Frau, die versucht hatte, Mat zu töten * Haman * Artur Paendrag Tanreall * Lews Therin Telamon Gruppen * Ogier Berufe * Wirt * Kellnerin Erwähnt * Trollocs * Myrddraal - als Blasse * Schattenfreunde * Garde der Königin * Kinder des Lichts - als Weißmäntel * Ratten * Gemeinderat * Aiel * Falscher Drache * Ogier-Älteste Orte * Caemlyn ** Der Königin Segen Erwähnt * Weißbrücke * Tar Valon * Stedding Shangtai - als Stedding * Zwei Flüsse ** Emondsfeld *** Weinquellen-Schenke ** Haldenstraße * Cairhien (Hauptstadt) * Tear (Hauptstadt) * Illian (Hauptstadt) * Manetheren * Shadar Logoth * Baerlon * Gans und Krone Gegenstände Bücher * Die Reisen des Jain Fernstreicher * Die Essays von Willim von Maneches * Reisen zum Meervolk Erwähnt * Avendesora Ereignisse Erwähnt * Trolloc-Kriege * Bel Tine * Zerstörung der Welt * Winternacht (Feiertag) Sonstige * Eid der Aiel ** Bis der Schatten vergangen, bis das Wasser dahin, in den Schatten hinein mit gefletschten Zähnen, mit dem letzten Atemzug noch den Trotz hinausschreiend, am letzten Tag noch dem Sichtblender ins Angesicht spuckend. * Ta'veren * Zeitalter * Muster - als Großes Muster * Rad der Zeit * Ta'maral'ailen Erwähnt * Großer Stumpf * Kurze Wege * Haine * Langes Exil * Das Sehnen - als die Sehnsucht Alte Sprache * Al'cair'rahienallen - Hügel des Goldenen Sonnenaufgangs Kategorie:Das Auge der Welt (Buch) Kategorie:Kapitel Caemlyn Kategorie:Kapitel Kategorie:Der Königin Segen